Bella's Cousin
by wsagef
Summary: Bellas cousin Veronica comes for a visit causing jacob to get over Bella. Veronica helped Jacob, will Jacob be able to help veronica...or will her problems at home consume her? rated M for rape, molestation, and lemons.
1. The Beginning

"Bella moved in with Charlie, you want to head down to visit. It would be nice if Luke and I could get away, and I was told that it was irresponsible for parents to leave there sixteen year old daughter home alone for a whole weekend." As she said this, she rolled her eyes. I figured that she had been on the phone with uncle Charlie and he demanding her to send me to his house. I used to visited for a week every year when Bella would spend two weeks to see her father and when she stopped coming I continued.

Bella is my cousin, my mother was her father's baby sister. My mother had been born when Charlie was eleven, I had been born when she was sixteen. A mistake, completely, my mother was young and single, not even a boyfriend. If you asked my mother there was no father, she had never had sex although that was far from the truth now, after my grandmother died and my mother had to actually be a mother to me , we moved away from forks. After that she had plenty of sex. Her bedroom was a revolving door until Luke, they had been together for almost two years now. Luke was cool, more like a friend then a father. We were close.

"that sounds like fun, when?" I asked, dipping my spoon into a cup of yogurt

"this weekend?" it was a question, my mother never made me do anything I didn't want to do, although that didn't mean she wouldn't go away it just meant that she would be that irresponsible parent that uncle Charlie thought she was.

"yea okay, are you bringing me or do I get to drive?" I tried to ask it like I didn't care but inside I hoped that mom wouldn't want to drive two hours in the opposite direction. I wasn't sure where they were going but everything was in the opposite direction of forks. Kind of the reason I wanted a car.

" yeah nica, you can drive my car." Luke came from the living room and into the kitchen placing his hand on my head, messing up my hair, I had just straighten. I swatted at his hands, Luke just laughed walking over to my mother and embracing her. They were cute, Luke was a true romantic , he lifted my mother up, hugging her tightly and kissing her.

"okay, guess that's my cue to leave." Thowing my empty yogurt container into the trash.

"oh wait Veronica, I'm working 2nd shift today, can you cook Luke and yourself dinner?" I laughed

"and if you weren't working second shift?" I questioned.

"you'd still have to cook me dinner."Luke injected releasing my mom from his grasp. Mom stuck her tongue out at me and Luke.

"bye, I'll be home later." Grabbing my bag and heading to school.

Jacobs POV

"Bella, you coming over to the bon-fire this weekend?" she was washing her truck. I was glad she loved something that I once owned, well my father actually, but either way it made me feel connected to her.

"yea I don't know, Charlie said that my cousin Ronni is coming" Ronny?

"is that the one that the male nurse or the guy that helps build house down…where was he from?"

"he builds like schools and stuff a bunch of third world countries, but neither. Ronni is my Aunt Kitty's daughter. She's like a year younger then me."

"huh, does she not come to visit often.? Ronni? I don't remember her.

"no, she comes all the time, I think shes seen my father more during her lifetime then I have, she awesome, but she doesn't have a father, I think my father felt obligated to give her some type of male role model. Her mother was really young when she had her?" shit, I hoped that she wasn't staying long. I already had to share Bells with Edward. I didn't like him or trust him. Something about him wasn't right. He smelled bad, thought, made me uneasy although no one else seemed to think so. Bella had run away last year after she got into a fight with Edward and ended up in the hospital. I know that it probably wasn't his fault, bella wasn't very graceful but that didn't mean I couldn't blame him anyway.

"why haven't I met her yet then?" Charlie and my father had been Best friend since my mother car accident. Charlie had been the first on scene, tried to save her. He just started showing up at our house, checking in .

"they're weird, Charlie's different when she around, he spends time with her, they do things. She actually loves to fish with him. And they watch sports together. Actually he acts like he acts with Billy, except he's very protective of her."

"weird." I wondered if that bothered her

"actually its kinda cool. I don't want to act that way with Charlie, but I like to see him happy and he is whenever she visits. Plus she's a better cook then I am so I'm not gonna have to cook this weekend at all." She looked at her watch and grabbed her bag. "sorry jake I got to go, I'll call you later to let you know about the bon-fire." She was going to see Edward, i just knew it, and I didn't like it.


	2. Getting to Close

**I forgot… I own only Veronica, Luke and Kitty (Veronica's mother) all other characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer**

**I have seven chapters done right now, and I will continue to write if I feel people want to read. I stopped writing my other story because I only had 4 reviews, so please give your input!**

Veronica POV

"I made chicken scampi luke you want any?"

"yea, I'm straving." Luke shouted and then spooned some into his mouth right from the dish.

"stop it, I want some to."

"oh yea." Luke held the dish above my head, temping me to jump up and get it.

"Luke stop it, not fair, I made it." As I jumped up I rubbed against his chest and stomach and some place lower.

"whoa, whoa. You don't think your gonna be able to get it that easy." I swear that as he said this he pressed himself into me and I think he is actually hard. That's weird, no he wouldn't be. After dinner we watched a movie on the couch. Mom had picked up a history of violence Luke pooped it in and I leaned into him, trying to get comfortable. It was f-ing awesome, until the scene where the wife dresses up as a cheerleader and the husband thanks her in a very adult way. I felt the circles that Luke was rubbing on my arm. I didn't stop him, it was soothing, sensual. My body was in over drive, I was so turned on and my body was pressed up against this man, I just left his hand adjust to lay on my stomach and then when the couple started to have rough sex on the stairs I let his hand slip into my pant. I didn't do anything to encourage him but I didn't stop it either. He played and rubbed and then without warning he slipped his finger into my folds. I gasped, I had only been touched like this by myself. It felt even better to not know ahead of time what the fingers were going to do. The suspense made it hotter. I tried not to think about what other people would say or my mother. It wasn't if he was actually my father or even like he acted like he was. He was just some guy friend who was 15 years older than me and dating my mother. I should have stopped it,I would have stopped it except I was so turned on by the movie I needed a release. So instead of focusing on how what I was doing was wrong, I focused on his fingers, slipping in and out, curling and wiggling.

"shhh, nica, shhh, you can't scream."I heard Lukes voice, and I focused on that as well.

I focused until could no longer focused on anything else. Everything kind of went blurry and amazing. My breathing started to slow down and my heart rate went back to normal. Luke removed his hand, kissed my forehead and walked out into the kitchen.

Jacob POV

"jake, what are you doing here?" Charlie sounded like he didn't really need me to answer that. "Bella's out with Edward." He forrowed his brow. "my niece Ronni is coming this weekend, so I don't think she will see him much the next couple days."

"yea, Bella mentioned something about that. So why haven't I ever met her?" Charlie looked unconforntable by the question.

"I prefer that she doesn't meet any boys jake no offence."

I started to laugh, "wow Bella said you were protective of her but isn't she like 17 or something?"

"no, she 's sixteen, her birthday is a new months away, but it doesn't matter how old she is."

"why aren't you this protective of bella?" I felt bad for Bella, with Ronni taking so much of Charlies love.

"cause Bella doesn't share as many chromosomes with my sister as Ronni does." He dragged his hand through his hair. "boy, did you say what you wanted."

"oh ummm, dad wanted me to drop off some fish fry. He was hoping that Bella would cook us dinner tonight, Rachael's back and she instisted that she cook. Dad's hoping that with your offer we can last out the weekend. The bon-fire being tomorrow and all."

"umm well Bella won't be home for dinner but Ronni might be, Ronni is an amazing cook. The only other person that Bella will allow to cook dinner without assistance from her."

"okay, I'll tell my dad." I really only wished that Bella was going to be there.

Veronica POV

I couldn't sleep, all night I just kept replaying what had happened on the couch. Was there something between us, no there couldn't be, he was suppose to be taking the role of my father, after all he was dating my mother. mom had left early with Luke, he didn't say a word to me about what had happened. Which was probably for the best, pretend like I never happened. Mom told me I could take Friday off from school so I could get to forks at a reasonable time, all my stuff was packed but I just couldn't get out of bed. When I go there would uncle Charlie be able to tell? That's where I needed to be uncle Charlie's, I always felt better when I was at Uncle Charlie's.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Meeting Jacob

**What? still no reviews? come on guys!**

Jacob POV

"dad do I have to go, Embry and Quil invited me to go to the beach with them." They hadn't really Quil and Embry had other plans that they had not shared with me.

"you'll be at the beach tomorrow, plus it would be rude since you were the one who invited us over to their house." He lifted his eye brow, it probably would be rude, but bella wasn't gonna be there, so what was the point. I sighed, and my father wheeled himself out, followed by my sister and then me.

Rachael drove us, I didn't have my license and Charlie always got mad at my father for letting me drive without on. Rachael drove like she had never driven before, so cautiously. When we finally made it there, I noticed that Bellas truck was in the yard, as well as what looked like a 69 mustang. I might have drooled over that car if I hadn't noticed a silver Volvo parked on the opposite side of the mustang.

"oh looks like bellas joining us." Rachael yelled excitedly.

"and her boyfriend." My father snarled. Me and my sister both looked at him. But he sat there innocently rubbing his hand on his head.

Veronica's POV

I watched as tan skinned women older then I help wheel in an older man around Charlie's age. This must be Billy the man that Charlie speaks so highly of. The room had been filled with tension since I got there. Bella and her boyfriend had Plans but he appeared to convince Bella to stay for dinner . Charlie had snuck into the kitchen while I was cooking before their friends arrived to gossip with me. He had repeated to me know good it was to see me again, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a hug. I tensed up, flinching slightly, but slightly was all it took. Chalies eye brows eyes and his eye widen. But before he could open his mouth the Blacks where here for dinner.

"my oh my Charlie. Now I see why you have kept her locked up all these years. You are even more beautiful then your mother." Billy chirped. "good thing, I don't see an ounce of her dad in her." What? I looked at Charlie and then Billy.

"you know who my father is." Billy started laughing and went to say something but was cut off by coughing loudly.

"now Uncle Charlie, I know you don't know more then you've told me about this, because you wouldn't lie to me."

"Nica, honey I can't, that's for your mother to tell you." The nick name nica had been something that Charlie had called me long before Luke had but hearing it now was making me sick to my stomach.

"don't call me that." I looked around seeing puzzled faces. "please."

"I'm Jake" a voice bellowed from behind the women and Billy. A hand extended in my direction.

"Veronica, Ronnie, ron. Don't matter much." I stated taking the hand before me. Before looking up in to this dark skinned little boys eyes. He was probably the same age as me but he appeard less mature.

"now, now Jake don't get sweet on my niece you hear." Uncle Charlie was way to protective of me. Jake retracted his hand and blushed slightly.

Dinner seemed to go well, everyone said that my use of harry's fish fry was the most creative that they have ever experienced. I wasn't sure that was a good thing. I have never cooked fish fry before so I had just kinda winged it. But by the end of the meal everyones plates were clean So I guess I did good.

"we're going to head out now dad."Bella said as the uncle Charlie wheeled Billy into the livingroom.

"maybe Veronica should come?" Edward questioned. Bellas expression didn't change much, she had been whispering back and forth with him.

"no, no I'm all set." It was weird to be invited on someone date.

"we can do something." Jakes rough voice stated from behind me.

"ummm, I'm not sure." Charlie started to say but the women who I learned her name was Rachael cut him off.

"oh that work just fine, as long as Veronica drove. And I'll clean up and drive dad home.

"umm, I'm really tired." Looking towards uncle Charlie to save me.

"please Ronnie I'll show you around." I looked into his eyes, they pleaded at me.

"okay, I guess that would be fun."

"okay then bye dad." Bella restated.

"Bye Bella." Charlie took me aside "you can just go to bed, you do seem a little out of it, maybe you shuoldn't be driving.

"I'm fine, uncle Charlie. We'll spend tomorrow fishing okay. Love you." I really did. More then my mother, Charlie was the person I was closest to. I grabbed my coat and walked towards my car, jake followed.

"this is a sweet ass car. I heard Jacob state

"it actually my moms boyfirend's."

"wow, what did you have to do for him so that he would let you drive this." I took a sharp intake of breath.

"you don't want to know." I whispered to low for him to hear.


	4. The bonfire part 1

JPOV

There was something about this girl, I felt a pull to her. Dinner went great, I didn't even mind that bella was there with her boyfriend. Ronnie was beautiful, she was petit, slender with almost redish blonde hair. Her skin was dark, as if it was natural and not from a tan, although I wasn't sure because Charlie had no native blood running through him

"wow, what did you have to do for him so that he would let you drive this?" she didn't answer right away, she gasped like the question I had asked was in some way offencive.

She whispered her response, almost like she didn't want me to hear it "you don't want to know." What did that mean.

VPOV

"did you and Jake have fun last night." Uncle Charlie asked as he re-cast his line.

"shh, your gonna scare all the fish away." He gave me the look, he knew I wasn't worried about the fish, that I just didn't want to answer. The truth was I did, I had the best time with Jacob, he was smart and funny and incredible but knowing how great he was didn't help my other situation. "yea, he showed me the beach, and the reservation, make out point." Charlie spit his coffee out into the water. "well now they definitely no biting.

"he What?" then he watched my lips curl up into a smile. "Nica, that's not funny." The bile rose in my throat Nica rolled off his lips.

"please don't call me that."

"why? I've always called you that."

"I know, I just don't like it anymore." I lied

"I'll try my best, now tell me how you've been. Any new boyrfriends I have to threaten." I glupped, should I tell him. What would he say would he still love me. No I wouldn't tell him, at least not now not on this boat, no when there was no hope for escape.

JPOV

"So where's your cousin Bella?" I heard Embry ask. I had told him and Quil about her.

"she's coming with my dad, but I would back off, I think Jacob has a thing for her and my father doesn't even want Nica with him and Charlie likes Jacob."

"what, Charlie doesn't want me to have anything to do with Ronnie, why?"

"Nica is Charlies youngest sisters Daughter, he raised Nica more then he has raised me. I don't think he thinks Aunty is a good mother, I'm not sure what the reason is but he is very overprotective. I wouldn't even try if I was you." Bella stated before grabbing a coke and heading back to the fire.

"is that her." I looked over at embry whose mouth was opening and eyes opened wide. I followed his glaze.

"yea." A smile came over my face as I forgot everything that bella had said.

VPOV

"so you guys catch anything today." Billy asked as he rolled towards us.

"well, I tried but all this man wanted to do was talk and scare tomorrows lunch away."Billy laughed

"Charlie talking. You sure you went fishing with this man." I didn't get the joke, my guess was Uncle Charlie was a little different around me then he was with others. "well the kiddos bon-fire is the second one out. All the old farts are gonna be at the first one. Really no fun. We will be telling stories later though if you want to listen.

"I really think that maybe Nic…I mean veronica should stay at the first fire."

"don't be silly, she'll be fine, Jacob and the boys are all down at the other fire."

"that's what I'm afraid of."

"uncle Charlie, I won't go if you don't want me to.."

"don't listen to him, you'll be fine. Head on down." I looked to Charlie for some reasurence, he nodded his head and imade my way.

"hey Nica right?" her comes the bile again, I looked over to a boy I'd never met before.

"Veronica." I corrected him coldly, as I continued walking.

"oh come one don't be like that." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and then my body tensed. I looked up at him and his smile grew as his hand shifted from my waisted to my ass, and he squeezed.


	5. The bonfire part 2

VPOV

I didn't even realized what I had done. The boy was no longer touching me and that was all I cared about. That and the fact my hand now killed. I shook it, hoping that would help.

"Nica." This time I couldn't stop the bile, it rose and rose, until I couldn't hold it down and heaved, everything I had in my stomach into the sand. I looked up to see Bella and a bunch of other people looking at me and the spot of ground beside of me. Following their eyes, I found the very same boy that had been annoying me, clutching onto his nose, blood spilling from it. Did I do that? I had never hit anyone before, I had been hit myself, but my mothers boyfriends but never had I fought back.

"I want to go home." I said before turning and running back to where Uncle Charlie was. Billy was in the middle of a story , but as I got closer, Uncle Charlie seem to feel my presence and turn to look at me. When he saw me he got up and ran to me.

"what happened?" looking down at my hand.

"I don't know, I just want to go home."

"just tell me what happened Nica."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" I watched the shock on Charlies face, and looked arounds and realized that the boys and bella had followed me from the other bon-fire. Even the kid that grabbed my ass, although he was still holding his nose, everyone was looking at me like I was insane, maybe I was. I had just yelled at the only man that had even been worth a damn. I couldn't look at him anymore, I just looked down at my feet.

"That BITCH broke my nose."

"Charlie that's, Jaron Keiths Son." Billy spoke softly to Charlie

"I know who he is!" Uncle Charlie said through his teeth.

"please can we go home?" I repeated.

"Veronica? What happened." Charlie pleaded

"I dunno," I looked up at him, I had turned into a child, I front of everyones eyes. "he, he grabbed my" I couldn't say it in front of Charlie, I paused.

"he grabbed your what?" Charlie seemed to be getting angry and I didn't know if it was directed at me or at that kid.

"hey don't look at me, I was just joking, and I only gave her ass a love squeeze." A second passed "ouch, what the fuck." I turned to see Jacob punching the same guy repeatedly and some boys pulling him away. Jacob was shaking, trembling.

"can we go home?"

"sure sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said as we wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I tensed up again. Charlie felt it and removed his arm. "whats going on."

"nothing." I said almost to quickly. "I mean, I just don't feel good, I just don't want to be touched."

"I'm sorry. Lets go home."

JPOV

"I dunno." I watched as Ronnies body curled in protectively, like a child might do when they were scared. "he grabbed my" he grabbed her what. What did Jason do? I never like the kid, his father was a drunk, although when you live on a Indian reservation you learn that you can't hold that against anyone. It's the white man's curse, that they infected us with. His father was a trouble maker back in his day, used to cheat on Jasons mother although they were never actually married. I think he may of beat him as well, some times he had bruises. Either way Jason was just like his father, he was no good and I didn't want him anywhere near Veronica.

"hey don't look at me, I was just joking and I only gave her ass a love squeeze." As I heard these words escape his lips. I had no control, I didn't think about what I was doing, I just got really hot and really angry. I saw Jason bleeding in the sand only after hands had firm grips on my arms holding me at a safe distance from him. Veronica, where was she I needed her, I needed to know she was safe. The arms started dragging me away from her as I watched her leaving with Charlie, Bella following behind. Bella kept glancing back at me like she didn't recognize me anymore. I didn't feel very well, I looked up and saw that it was a bunch of older boys that I had seen hanging out together who called themselves the pack who were dragging me away from the bon-fire and shoving me into the bed of someones truck.

VPOV

The rest of the weekend went well, I stayed with Uncle Charlie and Bella when she was around, I did not see Jacob although, Bella had tried to call him a couple times, Billy had told her that he was sick. I drove back home to an empty house. My mother and luke didn't arrive home until after I was asleep.


	6. months at home part 1

March 13th

Luke and I were home alone, he came up behind me while I was doing dishes. Pressing himself into me, I felt him stiff as he rubbed up against my ass. This was the first time Luke had tried anything since the time on the couch 2 weeks earlier. He moved against me harder and faster. "oh Nica, I've thought about being instead of you so often lately." He purred into my ears and as much as I didn't want to admit it. He was turning me on. His hands were on my hips but his right hand moved up to my crest and he grabbed at it. Before slipping it under my shirt and bra.

"Luke, stop." I tried to sound firm but it came out as a pressured moan as he rubbed my nipple between his finger.

"I'm almost done baby, you feel so good, I want to make you feel so good." I let out another moan and then luke's body tensed and jerked a little as he grunted and then released me and walked out of the kitchen leaving me standing at the sick.

March 18th

I was dreaming of Jacob and him kissing me, him slipping his fingers into me like Luke had. It felt so real, so very real. To real, I opened my eyes, as a hand went over my mouth.

"baby your mom is next door you need to try and be quiet."

"Luke?"

"yea baby I'm here."

"get out of my room, what are you doing?"

"Nica, I missed you. Your sooo tight and I just want to feel you for a little while." He said as he curled his fingers inside of me causing me to gasp. This continued until was on the edge and he removed his fingers. It wasn't until this point that I noticed that he was naked. And that he had removed my underwear. Luke moved in between my legs and I tried to shut them. "don't worry baby I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do, I just want to feel you on my penis." I continued to try and shut my legs but he was already between them. I felt the tip of his penis, he moved allowing it to rub back and forth against my wetness. "oh baby girl you are amazing." he lifted himself off of me. Showing me his hard on. The first Penis I had ever seen. "I'm gonna go take care of this in the bathroom. You were great" he said before slipping his fingers in one last time to send me over the edge.

March 29th

Luke came into my room again. He remained clothed, jacked off over me and then came on my stomach.

Apirl 11th

It had been a while, since Luke had come into my room. He and mom had been going at it like jack rabbits the past two weeks. I could hear the bed post slamming against the wall and lukes grunts. "baby oh oh oh oh harder baby." My mother screamed. Oh gross. "oh fuck you like me fucking you hard, you like that?" Luke. "baby your cock is so big, oh it feel sooo ohhh oh oh oh oh." After that it was just a series of grunts and screams. I didn't mind hearing this cause it meant that he wouldn't be in my room tonight.

Apirl 13th

I felt my bed shift, I knew what that meant. I felt his hand pulling up my shirt, I felt his erection pushed against my thigh. "Nica, I've missed you." I pretended I was a sleep, I wasn't sure if he knew I was awake or not, but he took my nipple into his mouth and I let out a moan, giving it away.

"your mother has been an animal lately." He laughed and then his voice got really deep and quiet "you know, while I'm fucking her, I think about fucking you. How tight you'll feel around my" he didn't finish the sentence, or maybe he did. But what he was saying both turned me on and made me want to vomit so I stopped listen and tried not to moan as he moved two fingers in and out of me, rubbing his hard on against me. He was naked and he got between my legs like before but I was stilling wearing underwear. He thrusted his hips into me, over and over again. I tried not to cry out, not to encourage, but the more I tried to hold back the more he tried to make me cum, until I did and he did as well, all over my underwear.

Apirl 15th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 25th, 27th, 28th

The familiar banging on the wall, grunting and screams lolled me to sleep, knowing that tonight, as least for that night I would be sleeping alone.

May 3rd

It was my birthday I was seventeen years old, My mom and Luke took me out to dinner. Charlie called and wished me a Happy Birthday and I got a small package from Jacob, in it was a braclet, it was made out of a leather string and had a charm on it, of a wolf. The card stated that Jacob had made it for me and that he couldn't wait to see me again. Charlie had stated that I would be in Forks for about a week in a month or so. I had forgot about my return to Fork, everything with Luke had consumed my mind, although Jacob made regular appreciences in my mind, I often tried to pretend it was Jacob instead of luke touching me, well until Luke spoke and then after that it was no good. My Birthday went well, I slept through the night with no visitor.

May 7th

I was in the shower, I had cooked dinner and left it out. I really didn't feel like eating with Luke so when he got home, instead of sitting down to eat with him, so I told him I was tired and I was going to take a shower. We didn't talk about what had happened. I decided that I wouldn't let it happen again, that I would say something to some one if he tried anything. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered up my hair. Suds ran down my fourhead into my eyes.

"shit, shit shit" I spouted off quickly grabbing for my towel.

"here you go." I froze. Luke was in the bathroom. I grabbed the towel from him, my eyes hurt to bad to stand my ground. I heard the inturption of water as something blocked its path. I knew it was luke. I wipped my eyes and threw the towel on the ground, before looking behing me at luke.

"luke get out."

"oh Nica," he purred. "don't get cold feet now, oh baby your beautiful. He rubbed his hands through my hair, messaging the shampoo in. he turned me around so that my hair feel under the water and washed the shampoo out, but while the water ran over my body, he scooted down so his penis could as well.

"please don't" I whinned tears started to fall, I was naked in front of Luke who was also naked and all he had to do was push, and take the one thing that would make this real. As long as we didn't hase sex as long as I remained a virgin, this never had to happen. But if he tried if he took that, I would have to explain to my mother why I was no longer at my next doc. Appointment. Yes I could ask her to wait outside, but I had never made her wait before so wouldn't it look strange if all of a sudden I was like no, mom don't come in.

"Nica, shh shh. Whats the matter.?" He looked like he really didn't know.

"I'm not ready. Please don't" realization passed over his face.

"Nica, are you ?"

"Yes" I sobbed.

"I wasn't going to, I just wanted to feel you against me." He pushed his penis against me but didn't line it up, so he didn't go in to me. "is this okay." He question. He seemed so caring so loving. And call I had asked was for him not to take my viginity and I he said he wasn't so I nodded yes.

May 7th,8th, 10th, 16th, 26th,

Luke and mom's antics put me to sleep

May 29th, 30th, 31th, June 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th

There was no more head board banging, no more moaning, just screaming, my mom and Luke had been fighting. From the sound of it Luke didn't want to have Sex with her, he didn't think she should let me go out with boys and he didn't think that I should go to Forks, after what had happened last time with the boy at the beach. My mom having never excepted being told what to do, and I think no liking Luke concern for me when he showed no concern for her sexual needs, spent the greater part of that week screaming at him about me being her daughter no his. All I could think about was that I hope he already knew that, because other wise I was going to vomit.


	7. months at home part 2

*WARNING CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE. DO NOT READ IF THAT BOTHERSYOU*

VPOV

June 6th

"Nica Honey, do you want to spend more then a week a Charlie's this year?" my mother called out to me. We had never been as closes as a single mother and daughter usually are, but the past couple

"Yea, how long were you thinking?"

"as long as you want. Maybe the whole summer." I looked at her confused.

"why?" did she know.

She looked over her shoulder. "well I kinda feel like I'm not being all that great of a parent. Luke and I are having problems and I don't know what they are, I know I should you ahead of him but I just can't lose him." She rubbed her hands over her face. "I know something is going on with you but you won't talk to me and I just think you spending the summer or how ever long you need to, until you can work through this thing." She gestured with her hands. "maybe Charlie's would be the best place for you." She knew that Luke and I were both acting weird but she hadn't connected the dots on dear old mom. "can I just ask you something?" she Paused and I raised an eye brow and nodded. "are you having sex?" What? Where did she, what was she, I couldn't even form a sentence in my thoughts. "NOO." My face showing the horror I felt. "I'm just asking, I don't want to send you to Charlie's if you're having sex, he doesn't need to feel responsible for you getting pregnant too. I could have asked so many questions, I should have asked. but I wanted to get as far away from this question as possible.

"when should I leave?"

"whenever you want, well after you get out of school like maybe Friday." I smiled at her. "well I don't mean I want to get rid of you , I mean you take such good care of Luke when I'm at work, but I'm just saying you can leave as earlier as Friday. Bella's already out of school, Charlie says."oHH

JPOV

I heard the old truck nearing my house, and I Knew it was Bella. I was elbow deep in the engine of my old rabbit, I grabbed a cloth and attempted to wipe my hands clean. I exited the garage just as Bella exited her truck.

"well what do I owe this pleasure."I wrapped my arms around her but no closing my arms so that I didn't get her filthy "oh bella you smell." A lot had happened in the last two months. I learned that the legends of my people went legends at all, but a factional account of my ancesters history. After the day at the beach with Veronica, I got sick, or so I thought. Later that night while the boys were dragging me into the woods, pain ripped through my body. I did something unbelievable. I transformed into a wolf. The weirdest night of my life, one would think, until I found out why my father hated bellas boyfriend so much, why I had such a bad feeling about him. He was Vampire and although he did not feed on humans, he was still my mortal enemy

"yea, well he says that same thing about you." She shot back.

"what did you come here for?"

"just wanted to let you know Charlies going out of town and I wanted to invite you to a party on Thursday night." I raised my eye brow

"your throwing a party?"

"well I promised alice she could, and I didn't want to do it at their house because then you couldn't come."

"oh, well thanks, but I'm not sure if I want to go to a blood sucking party."

"come on jake, bring the pack, bring whoever you want. Please don't leave me at the mercy of alice, when she finds out I didn't meet my guest number quota."

"how many do you need to invite?"

"5. I know it sounds like a small number, that's what Alice thought too, but it's not, I invited Angela and I think she bring Ben. But didn't have anyone else I wanted at my house, other than you of course."

"okay Bella I'll see if the guys want to go. Thanks for the invite."

"thank you, do want you to come, we're friends right, even though I'm with him."

"yea were friends."

"oh by the way." She said on way to the truck, turning towards me and walking backwards. I gave her an oh shit look. Was she really trying to walk backwards. "Nica will be here Friday night some time." A smile grew on my face. "and she's staying for more then a week now." She opened the door to her truck and started to get in.

"how long?" I knew I was showing to much excitement, but I like Veronica.

"dunno, Charlie said she has some stuff going on at home, won't go home until she tells him what it is, her mothers orders." I frowned. She had stuff going on at home, what kind of stuff. "I'm sure it's nothing Aunt Kitty just worried that she'll get pregnant like she did." What was she having sex with other boys. What was I freaking out about, I liked this girl but Sam told me not to get to serious about anyone until I imprinted. I could get serious about Ronnie. "bye Jacob see on Thursday."

"bye Bells."

VPOV

Thursday Arrived.

It was afternoon. I was all to excited to go to the forks even if I was the forks. I was bringing my moms car with me, just an old Toyota rav-4, she didn't drive it anymore, because it wasn't inspectable, but she figured that Charlie would take care of that when I arrived. The car was packed and ready to go, tomorrow after the last day of school I would be out of here. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or not. I know my mother had told uncle Charlie that something was up with me and I knew that he would not give up until I told him but I just didn't want to think about that now. There was nothing to do except to wait, I watched the clock slowly tick. I guess I fell asleep.

**RAPE SCENE STARTS**

"nica?" I open my eyes and Luke was laying on his side in bed with me.

"Luke please not tonight."

"but Nica, I might not see you for 3 months." He said slipping his hand into my underwear, it was only then that I remember that I was only wearing underwear and a summer dress and it was only then that I realized that my dress was pulled up past my waist. His fingers started rubbing and then two slipped into me.

"luke please, just, we need to stop this."

"I can't he said pulling down my underwear." He starts my breast moving between my legs "just one last time nica, I just need you" I didn't say anything. I just let him touch me, his fingers sliding in and out, his kisses he pulled off my dress and not I was naked underneath him. I was gasping, oh my, oh oh oh, god. I was so close and then I felt him. His erection was so close to my entrance, he removed his fingers and I wined. Until I felt something bigger replace his fingers. Just the tip at first, I tensed up.

"no," I whispered "no luke, no," he seemed to be ignoring me "please Luke, I told you I'm not ready."

"I'm sorry, Nica, I just need you so bad." As he said this he pushed into me, past my barrier, all the way in. he wasn't big. But it didn't matter it still hurt.

"no, no NO, stop." I cried as he thrust into me. I begain to sob and with everything he said my sobs became worse.

"oh Nica"

"oh you feel so good"

"baby your so tight"

"oh baby yeah, move with me." In reality I was just trying to move away from him.

"oh god, baby cum with me. I'm gonna come." And he did, I felt him go soft inside me and then pull out.

**RAPE SCENE ENDS**

"I'm sorry Nica I know you weren't ready but I just needed you so bad. I wanted you to give your gift to someone special not some loser from Forks." And with that he left just left me laying there, I tried to pull myself together. I got up and pulled my dress back on, looking down at the sheets and the blood stain I ripped them off my bed and threw them in the hamper. Did I provoke this, could I have stopped this. i needed to get out of here, I needed to leave now. I didn't car about the last day of school saying bye to all my friend I needed to be in Charlie's house I needed to feel safe.


	8. telling white lies

VPOV

This was a mistake, I left my mother a note saying that I was just to excited to wait and left for forks early. But then I arrived the house was glowing all the lights were on and there was tons of cars in the drive way. I stepped out into the driveway. I could hear voices coming from the backyard.

"Nica?"I inhaled, trying to not scream. It was Bella, Just Bella, calling to me from the porch. "what are you doing here," she stepped towards me to meet me half way.

"where's your dad?"

"umm, I…he went fishing."

"so you threw a party?"

"umm, I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow. But no this is perfect Jake and his Friends just arrived."

"Bella I think she might want to freshen up before she sees Jacob." I recognized the voice from the dinner when I met Jacob. It was Edward he was standing in the shadows.

"What why, she looks fine to me."

"she should maybe shower or something."

"I'm not gonna see Jacob, I just want to go to bed." I started to think about the fact that I hadn't showered yet. I was to afraid to after, since there wasn't a lock on the bathroom and he had come in before. I heard a noise, I thought it came from Edward but it sounded like a hiss.

"Bella take her upstairs." Edward order, I wasn't sure I liked this kid.

"what happened to you shoulder and your arm?" Bella Question, I looked down to see a hand print bruise forming on my wrist and a bite mark bruise on my shoulder.

"no that's fine I know where it is. I'm in his old office?" I questioned , basically already knowing the answer.

"Whats going on Edward?" I heard Bella ask, as I walked away from them. Openning the door and walking towards the back of the house, past the livingroom and kitchen was a small room. It used to be charlies office, but after I started coming so often Charlie converted it into a spare bedroom.

"Ronnie!" I hear a voice I knew only as Jacob Black yell across the room. I watched as he made his way through the mass of people in the house.

"hey" not looking at him in the eyes.

"Ronnie?" he said my name but he was question something. I looked up to him. Into his eyes, oh what wonderful wonderful beautiful eyes. "holy shit." Jacob said as he took a deep breath, like he had forgot to breath. He pulled me into his arms, "Oh ronnie I've miss you so much, the hug was to inmate for us, for meeting him one once before, but it was the first human contact I hadn't flinch away from in months. But it didn't take long for the happiness I felt to turn into panic. I felt him push away from me even though I tried so hard to hold on. He looked confused, then angry, then sad.

"Ronnie? Who were you with?"

"what, what do you mean?

"who did you…shit, who did you fucking sleep with?"

"What?" it was Charlie's Voice. I turned to see Charlie standing behind me and Bella telling everyone to leave. "Jacob I think you need to leave!"

JPOV

I pulled her into a hug, I'd miss her so much, I just want to stand like this forever, hold my imprint from ever, I inhaled her scent deeply, it stung my nose, I didn't like the scent, it was hers and the smell of blood and another man. She had been with another man recently, like since her shower this morning. I could tell how long it was because of the strength of the scent of her shampoo. I pushed away from her.

"Ronnie? Who were you whith"

"what, what do you mean?

"who did you…shit, who did you fucking sleep with?"

"What?" it was Charlie's Voice. I turned to see Charlie standing behind me and Bella telling everyone to leave. "Jacob I think you need to leave!"

The I heard her voice. "no, please let him stay please."

"I think we need to talk about something Nica." I watched as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"there is nothing to talk about." Ronnie replied

"I think your wrong missy. Your mom called me, she was worried when she found you had left early. So I can home early, because she said you should already be here

"Jacob maybe I should give you a ride home?" Edward called, I knew he was just trying to get me away from this situation, and yes I was mad but I wasn't leaving her just yet. I looked over at Ronnie who was now staring very angrly at Edward.

"why don't you leave, this has nothing to do with you." I heard Ronnie shout.

"it has nothing to do with Jacob either."Bella pronounced.

"Bella, it's okay, she's right I should leave, I love you." And with that Edward leaned down and kissed bella quickly and left. I thought Bella might try and leave with him until I turned towards Charlie and saw him staring at her, almost daring her to push her luck.

"Bella go up to your room, Jacob I really think I need to talk to her alone." I was about to leave, "but maybe you could wait in the kitchen or something." So I walked into the kitchen and took a seat out of view of Charlie and Ronnie who had taken up perch on the couch. I listen to them, even though the spoke quietly.

"Nica, are you having uh, Sex" I heard Charlie question. What an awkward conversation to have to have with your uncle.

"Uncle Charlie why does that matter?"

"Why does it matter, Why does it matter? It matters because you need to not end up like your mother you need to go off to College and make something of yourself. It matters because your too young and I thought we talked about this, and you wanted to Wait until your in love, and you don't seem like your in love. Are you?"

"No.

"so Nica, answer the question, are you having sex."

"No, Uncle Charlie I've never had sex before." What? I know that smell, I know what it smells like. I smelt it on her. What why would she lie. I mean actually I understand why she would lie, but why didn't she sound so honest when she said it.

"okay, Nica, I believe you." I hear Charlie getting up.

"Uncle Charlie" she paused. "can you please stop calling me Nica, I really, really don't like it."

"I'm sorry I keep forgetting. You make sure Jacob leaves soon, I'm going upstairs to talk to Bella about all this." I was assuming he was talking about the mess. I got up from the Chair and walked to where Ronnie was.

"veronica?" she lifted her head to look at me. "I think we need to talk."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. unwanted conversations

VPOV

"Veronica I think we need to talk?"

"I'm sorry, about all this."

"me too." Jacob paused "there is a bon-fire out at on the rez tomorrow night, that is if Charlie will let you out of his sight."

"oh it's fine, I just told him I've never had sex before, Thanks for that by the way."

"I'm sorry, I just I know you."

"you just know what? Jacob you don't know me at all." I had raised my voice because I was mad that he just assumed that I was some sort of whore.

"Ronnie, I can't explain it, I just can tell, please don't lie to me."

"I haven't had sex Jacob, so just stop it." I could feel the bile rise and and I turned towards the door. I made it out on the porch and managed to make it over the railing. After I was done I grabbed onto the railing to hold me up but I guess I didn't have even strength to do that or hold back the tears and soon I was sitting on the steps with my head buried in my knees.

"Ronnie?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

"ronnie just tell me whats going on."

"I didn't have sex Jacob I'm not lying, I didn't want to do it."

JPOV

She looked like a little child, knees to her chest and head in her arms.

"I didn't want to." What does that mean, I didn't want to think about it, I had gotten good at controlling myself but I didn't know what was going to happen if I let myself think about what she meant with that comment. I couldn't leave her , I scooped her up in my arms and she clung to me. I pulled out my phone.

"bella, I have to take Ronnie to Sue."

"what why?"

"something is wrong, very wrong."

"I'm coming then."

"I can't carry both of you."

"take my car." Edwards voice came from around the corner, and I hung up the phone, I would wait for bella for as only as long as it took for me to get Ronnie into the car. I grabbed for the keys but Edward didn't release them.

"Bella should drive." And he threw the keys behind me, to Bella who I could hear behind me. We walked around the corner towards where Edward had parked his Volvo.

VPOV

"Veronica, darling, can you hear me." I woke up to a older women charlies age probably holding a light up to my eyes. Last thing I remember was holding on to jake in a way to intimate for our relationship.

"where am I."

"we brought you to sues, jake sad you started saying something and then kind of collapsed and that something was wrong. What did you say to him, he wouldn't repeat it."

"umm, nothing, I don't know. Why did you bring me here?"

"Sue is like the reservations medicine women she a nurse." I wounder if bella added the last part because she sayw my face.

"I'm fine, really it was just a long night." I heard my phone go off. _Hey bartender I really did it this time, broke my paroll to have a good time…_

"well hold on sweety jacob was really worried. Just humor me." She put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched away.

"I'm fine." My voice raise and I hopped of the table I was laying on. "wheres my phone.?" The door opened of the room I was in and in walked Jacob with only basketball shorts on.

"no your not, and it Charlie calling I'm not sure you want to answer it." Jacob said handing me my phone.

"what the fuck did I say to you?" I asked as I grabbed the phone.

"enough, you should let sue check you out."

"I didn't mean it, whatever I said. It's not true."

"What did she say Jacob?" Bella asked

"Nothing I said nothing."

"Let sue check you out."Jacob demanded through his teeth. "please Ronnie."

"fine."

"bella maybe you should leave, you to Jacob, I'll be done and just a second." The left and sat back down on the table.

"so veronica, am I on the right track to thinking that this might have to do with something of a sexual nature. I know our boys can be a little rough some times but its nothing to be worried about."

"oh god no, I've never, we never."

"oh so you're a virgin." I just dropped my head.

"oooh sweet dear, I'm gonna need you to take off your jeans, I can leave for a second if you feel more comfortable."

"no it's fine." I did as she asked

"my goodness." I looked down and saw his hand prints on my thighs.

"fuck. Umm, shit, I"

"it's fine lets see if there is any other damage." Sue looked like she was choosing her words carefully.

"she pulled down my panties and put a sheet over my lap." I went to where I went when ever he touched me there.

"stop, stop. Please just stop."

"honey it's fine, I'm done, does Jacob know that it went this far. That he raped you." The door slammed open.

"Jacob I told you to stay at sams."

"Ronnie, who tell me."

"no one, nothing happened."

"I know your lying."

"Jacob. I don't know him okay." I lied. But I couldn't tell him who it was. He looked down at my thighs which were un covered at the moment and stormed from the room.

"veronica, whats going on?" bella entered the room "are you okay?" she asked looking at my legs.

"yeah I'm fine, I just need to get dressed."


End file.
